Big Time Rush
by Starbin741
Summary: I have the last chapter up. I thank you people who reviewed. I know this story at the beginning had James and Carlos but it mostly had James.. sorry. I feel like this story is going somewhere it's just need an update...I'm working on Big Time Show in the mean time! Please stay tuned!
1. About the OC, Ashley Banks!

Hey! I had this idea stuck in my head after listening to BTR's song 'stuck! It's an OC and somebody from BTR. I don't own BTR!

* * *

><p>Okay… I'm Ashley Nicole Banks! I'm 15, less than 5' 6" but more than 5' (Now in heels… that's a different story). I have long brown hair that stops at the small of my back, I wear my gold glasses on occasion, blue eyes, a bright smile that light up the darkest room, a small nose, small hands and big feet!<p>

I'm a girl who loves writing, reading and long walks anywhere that's calming. I don't talk much but when I turned 10 that changed. I got super powers. I got gold-tipped wings, projecting force fields to block out anything; Mind reading came as a pain sometimes, and levitation of objects scared my mom to pieces.

My dad thought my powers can help the world some day so I was a princess in his eyes. My mom wasn't really happy about that… She treated me like I was an animal roaming around the house. For over five years my dad gave me everything I needed for my powers to grow, but in the middle of winter my dad passed away. My mom took advantage of this opportunity.

I was heart-broken of my dad and my mom abused me. I was too heart-broken to realize that I could die at my mom's hands until one day, she busted into my room.

"You good for nothing child! You don't belong in this family! Get out and live with somebody that cares about you!" She yelled at me like a murderer was coming at her.

I didn't know what to say about that so I did what she told me… I got my stuff packed up and looked at my sisters. They were all shunning me except Dakota who was just a baby and she didn't know what was happening. I was going to miss them mostly Dakota. I got my dad's friend and another dad to take me in named Joseph Henderson.

"Don't worry." Joe looked back to my shunning family "You're not coming back."

I was just about to cry when he said that. I wasn't going to see my sister grow up, she'll never say Ashley, I will never ever see her again and it hurts me.

"Alright. Let's get going." I gathered all my courage to say something.

That's what we did. We were on the road for five hours onto the way to Virginia Beach, VA. Every once in a while I was able to spread my wings on the beach and don't give a care! One day I chose to fly, I got entered into the government. The darn government tested me.

Two of the lab people that tested me were behind some glass that I could see them, they could see me, but I couldn't hear them. I used my mind reading powers and this is what I gathered...

"She is weak. Maybe she can protect singers/bands that come through D.C."

"She might as well. As she grows, we hope she can get stronger."

"All we can do is hope she does or she's stuck like this for the rest of her life."

I listened to their minds as I couldn't hear them speak. Since I was still at a young age, I had no choice but to do what I'm told. After all it's the national government...I have to obey or I can be shot and killed on the spot.

I was 13 when I was tested and given these results. It's been two years since the testing. My powers have gotten stronger, but they're still weak. I've been at every concert in DC and still live with my new father in VA...so all is good...or is it?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So what do you think? I'm really asking for reviews! Please review and you get cookies!<strong>**

****-Starbin741****


	2. Concerts & Cliffanger

I don't own BTR and if I did I would totally date James! (Just getting my say out there) I also don't own Rebecca Black and Linkin Park.

(-) - means thoughts

Once in awhile a concert would roll on by and I was backstage. Every concert was different. I really had to step up my defenses (force field) after one concert. It was concert after concert during the summer and all were not in danger so I let my force field down for a Rebecca Black concert.

(Worst mistake of my life)

Rebecca was singing then I heard a gunshot and next I knew Rebecca was pronounced dead on stage. I projected a force field around the area to examine Rebecca. I examined the bullet and it showed that he got killed with a sniper rifle from 50-100 feet away distance. I felt terrible and vowed it would never happen again! But my vow didn't stand its ground.

I was able to watch another band/singer because the Rebecca Black was out of nowhere and it possibly won't happen again. I didn't want to take chances so I got a weak force field up around them to protect from the bullet that got Rebecca Black. Anything can change and the killer of Rebecca Black got Linkin Park. The killer must have like a sixth sense just to notice the force field.

(Why bands/singers are getting assassinated in Washington? This second killing in the last two weeks!)

I was absorbing the reality of the situation in front of me. The leader and band mates of Linkin Park are dead. I sunk down to my knees and tears began to swell in my eyes. When a tear rolled down my eyes a CIA agent came behind me. He had white gloves on his hands to pick up any evidence without leaving any fingerprints besides the killer's.

"Ms. Henderson… Rebecca Black and now, Linkin Park is dead. This is the second killing in the last two weeks." He sighed and and went to the lead singer, Chester Bennington, and recovered a bullet. "Ms. Henderson?"

I turned around and wiped my tears away when he called my name. I walked over to him and he showed me a bullet.

"It's a bullet...what about it?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"It's smaller than the one found on Rebecca Black. The killer is using a different weapon...still a sniper, but it's a different sniper gun." He said, getting a plastic bag out and putting the bullet in the bag. "This killer is getting smarter and stronger every time a band/signer comes through here… We need you still. Next band/singer that comes through here will be here in two weeks. You need to grow stronger before they come." The agent left the scene with the bullet removed from the lead singer.

(I have to get stronger! I can't see innocent people like Chester or Rebecca go unavenged like this. This is killer is going to be caught even it means dying in their name! I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger and avenge Chester and Rebecca!)

****AT HOME IN VIRGINIA BEACH****

I was extremely tired. My outfit of a white buttoned, hot pink, three quartered sleeved shirt was dirty, my blue jeans had grass stains and my brown hair was getting knotted. I wasn't in the mood to show off my negative side when I had a dad who like the positive than the negative. So just entered through the door with a slight smile on my face.

"Hey, dad, I'm home!" I said as got the front door shut behind me at eight at night.

"Hey, Ashley, I'm in the kitchen!" He shouted from the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen with one light on. The kitchen had yellow walls. Once you entered to your left would be a storage cabinet, straight ahead would be a white, checkered, see-through door that leads into the patio of the back yard. I looked straight and saw the patio light on.

"Is somebody out on the patio?" I pointed at the door and looked at Joe.

"Yes. Go outside and say hi." He waved out the window. "I'm sure you'll be happy to see them."

"Who is out there?" I clocked my head at Joe while my hand was on the doorknob.

"Um… You'll see." He winked again but it was for me. "I'm sure you'll be ecstatic!"

"If you say so, dad." I sighed turning the knob.

(I'm not in the mood...please let it be someone worth my time or I'll be pissed!)

****What do you think? Please review!****

****-Starbin741****


	3. 5 Boys, Cookie Lesson, & James Being Hot

I don't own BTR! *Cries in a corner with Orange*

(-) = thoughts

* * *

><p>I turned the knob, was getting knots tied in my stomach, I had my heart pounding, but in all words I wasn't feeling right when I touched that door knob. As I pushed the door open I saw Big Time Rush, talking, laughing and having a good old time.<p>

"As I was saying-"Carlos was talking then saw me out the corner of his chocolate eye "Hi!"

"Hi, Carlos it's nice to meet you." I spoke softly due to me being shy to new people.

The three other guys turned their heads to see me and Carlos chatting like a storm. James wasn't getting much of the girl attention as he wanted (the only girl near was me and he wasn't getting my attention). Kendall looked at me, Carlos chatting and turned to James who wasn't happy.

"Whoa! Carlos! Give some room for the handsome, stylish, suave, and talented James Diamond! She needs my kind of person sometimes!" James was fixing his hair in the nearest reflection which was the window reflecting the light of the patio.

"I actually don't like guys like you, James Diamond. You're a type; A guy who care about themselves and shuts the whole world out." I admitted

This caused James to drop his comb. Then stare at me like I hurt somebody he loved.

"Look what you did! You made me drop my comb!" He snapped his mental twig

"Yes, but your reaction made you drop anything you could have held in your hands." I talked back

(He better not mess with me tonight or he's dinner for me!)

"What?" Is all he said?

"You reacted and sometimes in some people whatever they are holding will drop due to what they're thinking." Logan came in front of him

"Oh." James looked at his comb then me

"Logan is right you know. The comb is very replaceable but I'm human. I have a beating heart that keeps me alive that comb doesn't. I'm saying what is better? The comb you act like it's your child or me who can be there for you?" I spoke in the same tone when Carlos started talking to me.

James took a few glances at me and the comb. He made his mind up when gave me the comb.

"I choose you. That comb might fix my hair in bad times but when my heart is broken in the future I want you to be there for me." He gave a smile towards me that made my heart warm

"Hey!" Joe called

"Yes?" We all responded

"You guys hungry? Because I can make cookies for you guys." Joe sounded like a mom

"NO! Last time you made cookies almost burnt the house down!" I yelled causing a few neighbors to look at me "Oops!"

"Come on…. It was once." He complained

"'Once' bull; once a month was like it! I'll take care of them!" I grabbed James' hand and headed inside

**Five minutes later after all the ingredients out**

"Alright; we got the flour, baking soda, butter, cream, sugar, vanilla extract, milk, and two ungreased cookie sheets, oven preheated to 420 degrees, rolling pin and cookie cutter." Joe looked around to see everything

My foster dad went to sit down with the boys at the table.

"Yes. Now I mix everything together until there are tiny chucks left over. It's very important to know that the mixture is not smooth because it will be too runny. This is very good thing to learn how to bake for your girlfriends and wife. She'll love you baking for her and not having to worry about the house burning down." I smiled as I looked at my bowl

(God I'm teaching my foster dad and the four boys baking for dummies 101)

"After the mixture is right where you want it you pour the mixture on one of the cookie sheets. Let alone for 3 minutes." I poured the mixture onto the cookie sheet

**Three minutes later**

"Now the rolling pin comes. I let the mixture go onto the counter top, and I begin to roll the mixture flat. After rolling I get the cookie cutter out and cut the shapes out. I repeat this until there is no left over dough to work with or we used it all." I sighed at all the work "Now because the oven is already pre-heated we can put the cookies in for 18-20 minutes."

**18-20 minutes later**

"They're done now. Just let them cool. I made sugar cookies because they're my favorite kind." I sighed in content when I picked up my cookies and tasted its sugary goodness.

The guys and foster dad picked a cookie up and once they took a bite they thought they went to cookie heaven. The guys and I were sitting at the table when foster dad went upstairs to sleep.

"These are the best!" Carlos talked with a mouthful of cookie

"Thanks." I looked around noticing the time; it said 10:50 pm

James finished his first cookie and didn't want to ruin his body by eating so he decided to land his eyes on me which I was looking at the clock.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Hmmm…" I sighed not noticing that he just asked me something

"Hello? Earth to Ashley?" James waved a hand in front of me

I turned my head to see James' hand in front of it.

"Why is your hand in front of my face?" I chuckled a bit

"I asked you a question and you looked like you spaced out to a different planet." He chuckled a bit like I did

"Oh!" I panicked "I'm sorry that I didn't hear you!"

"Calm down, Ashley." James put his hands on my shoulders

I didn't want to at this point. James' touch is so velvety and warm it's something that makes your heart want to race. I felt like I was in a dream. It reminds me of the poem I wrote.

Don't Wake Me Up

Don't bother waking me up

I'm having the best dream I can have

When I have you close-up

Me just thinking about you gives me a cavity

I know you can only enter my dreams

I always wonder if you dream me like I do with you

I always want you but when I wake up I just want to scream

My heart skips beats when I think of you; my face turns blue

My thoughts always return to you

My dreams revolve around you and nobody else

I know you in real life; I know I can't have you so I turn blue

Al that can do is your friends and mine; if they help

Don't wake me up; I want you to be near me just in case

I love you to have near me and have my heart race

James and I are in an eye to eye lock. Hazel to blue, long lashes to short, and brow to brow; nothing could break our gazes of the other. I just wanted to stay like this forever but that backfired when I yawned; James followed right after me.

"I'm tired. I'll get you guys' blankets and pillows. Be right back!" I broke from James' grip and went upstairs to the closet

(Is James starting to like me? Am I starting to like him?) My mind wasn't thinking normally after that long gaze I shared with James…

I shook it off and grabbed four pillows and blankets. I got down stairs, put them in the middle of the living room, and spoke…

"First come, first served." I yawned

That's what happened. The guys got settled and began to snore. I walked upstairs to my room, turned on my favorite CD I listen to sleep, and got to dream as quick as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? That is my original poem. I love the poem so much! Please reveiw!<strong>

**-Princess.A.**


	4. Thunderstrom & Kiss

I don't own BTR! *Cries in the same corner with more colors that don't rhyme* Thanks, jamesmaslowluver1 thanks for reviewing! You get a cookie! If you loved my other chapters you'll really like this one! This is more James (Jamie) x Ashley Banks! Enjoy this chapter!

(-) = thoughts

* * *

><p>So as I was sleeping a thunderstorm raged outside my window. I heard a thunder crack loud enough to wake me up. I could also tell the power has gone out because the lights I hung around my bed were out when I left them perfectly on.<p>

(Great… my worst fear is going on and the power is out…)

I hear the cracks of the thunder being quiet so I decided to open the window. I mean I'm scared of the thunder cracks but I love the smell of the rain. As the thunder continued I continued to smell the rain. One crack of thunder was so loud enough; it shook the house too, but it got me running to the closest person awake. I mind read my foster dad's room but he was asleep… I mean not even a bomb that went off next to him will wake him.

(Classic foster dad)

I went down stairs to see anybody was up. As I was approaching the end of the stairs I saw candle light.

(Who can be up at this time of night?)

As I looked out into the living room I saw James outside on the porch with his arms crossed with a damn (Yes I cursed… It might happen once or twice so please get used to it.) Serious, straight face on that nobody has very seen on James Diamond.

I walked no; more like stalked down the stairs and opened the door ever so slightly. James turned his head and chest back to see me. Due to the storm the wind blew and it made James' hair very cute looking. His PJs were a gray long sleeved shirt and red checkered pants.

(God, James looks like an angel!)

On the other hand I looked like I was ready for fall. I was wearing a blue top with my silver stripe and blue checkered pants that tie in front. My hair was all messed up due to me moving around too much in my bed and my clothes were disheveled.

His eyes flashed worry towards me as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey." I flashed a small smile

"Hey. You're supposed to be asleep right now. I'm only up because I couldn't sleep." James explained as his chest and face turned towards the front yard.

"I-wait." I walked over beside him then he turned his head towards me "Why couldn't you sleep?"

James turned his head away from me then spoke softly enough I couldn't hear him due to the thunder "Because I was thinking about you."

"What?" I said looking at him with a smirk that graced my lips

"Because I was thinking about you." He spoke a little louder

"I still can't hear you."

"Because I was thinking about you!" He shouted to the sky, rain and outer space

"You were thinking about me?" I looked down to the ground, moving my tip toes back and forth

"Yeah I was thinking about you." He blushed a tiny bit and smile at me "You seem an amazing girl and that keeps my mind going."

"Wow… I didn't know I'm that amazing… Thanks." I smiled too; blushing like I'm a kid again

"You're welcome."

James and me we're feeling the moment needed a hug so I he came up and hugged me. I responded by hugging back. The warmth of him was coming onto me which made me feel secure for once. I never wanted to let go but we got tired of hugging and sat down the bench of the front porch.

James had his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder so it's a win-win situation!

(Yay… Now that I think about it… James is maybe starting to like me…, just maybe. I'm not going to read his mind unless he gives me mixed signals then maybe!)

We we're talking about the band, the music we love, hate, favorites, what we always take with us before leaving the house, and what not until another thunder crack came. My body shook with fear, my legs began to shake violently, and the wind was making everything worse. The next thing I knew; James had me wrapped up in his arms and he lightly kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, Ash. I'm here." He whispered in my ear

His hot breath lingered in my ear. The fear I knew was slowly going away and being replaced with James in my thoughts.

"But Jamie… I'm scared." I grabbed onto his shirt like it was a lifeline

He looked down at me and smiled with his blush going in deeper "I will protect you. Nothing will hurt you when I'm around."

"You will protect me, my shining Diamond?" I looked up to his soft, hazel eyes that were looking into my soft, metallic blue eyes (silver-blue or gray-blue)

His eyes pierced through mine, bore into my soul, heart and mind. He was so attractive that nothing can take your gaze away. He did act like a total jerk at first but he seems so nice now. I see something in him. Its compassion and understanding I see. He seems right for me!

"That's a guarantee that your Diamond will be there for you." He breathed as he came towards me

His arms were all over the place on me. One arm was around my waist and the other was on the side of me. He was coming closer but I felt something inside that told me to do the same… So I did. My arms were located one side of James and around his neck. We slowly but gently brushed our lips together for a perfect kiss, but that won't work!

So I lightly tug his neck signaling that I don't want to be messed around with so; me and James lock our lips together. We pulled each other close as we could. James traced my lips with his tongue and I gladly accepted. We explored our mouths with a burning desire. We later slowly broke apart gasping for breaths.

"Wow… I-I-I never knew that's what you were thinking." I gasped for air and smiled at the blushing James Diamond

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I stepped a line." He looked away

I took my hands, cupped his cheeks, and brought his eyes to look at me.

"It's fine; you don't have to be sorry." I told him straight forward

"Alright, baby." James breathed as we touched noses

"Good. Now… that the rain stopped and it's 5:50 in the morning… Can you carry me to bed?" I asked; yawning.

"Sure." Is all he said then carried me to my bed and tucked my sleeping body in. "Good night, darling. See you in a few hours."

He shut my bedroom door and I was fast asleep again

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review!<strong>

**-Princess.A.**


	5. Hurt, Hurt Carlos & Mad James

I don't own BTR *Still crying in my little corner*

James: *whines* Please stop crying!

Not until I have 3 people who reviewed by the time I get two chapters to the end!

James: Please review her story or she is going to keep crying her heart out.

(-) = thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

I woke up about three hours later due to a bus stopping in front of the house then leaving. I quickly ran outside, open the front door not knowing my pants are too long I ended up tripping outside on the front porch; face first nothing broke my fall. The bus goes to a stop once I fell. The four boys that stayed over last night were in that bus.

"Oh my god, Ashley," Carlos gasped running to my side "Are you ok?"

I lifted my head "I'm… fine. Don't worry about me."

I looked onto the concrete to see a medium size of blood from my fall. I started to shake my body going into shock.

"Ashley!" Carlos waved his hand in front of my face and I couldn't answer him because of shock that over took me.

He just thought of something and all I knew that Carlos kissed me... when I came back to planet Earth. I didn't know how to respond to the kiss.

(Should I kiss him back or push him away? I don't want to hurt him!)

So I lightly kissed him back then pulled away when his tongue traced my lips.

"Welcome back to Earth. I'm Carlos Garcia. Who's this beautiful, foreign creature in front of me?" He spoke like an astronaut in space

"I'm Ashley Henderson from the planet Saturn. I feel welcomed to be on planet Earth." I spoke like an alien from Saturn

"That's wonderful." He smiled then scooped me into his arms.

I felt the whole room was spinning I couldn't tell what was up or down, my heart was skipping beats, and I didn't know if James knew about this. Once Carlos put me gently on the couch he wrapped me in a blanket to keep me warm.

**THE LIVING ROOM**

"Thanks, Carlos. Bye." I waved as a single tear fell from my eyes

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled

"Weren't you leaving! That's the only reason you would be in the tour bus!" I squeaked and pointed at the large tour bus parked in our driveway

(If you want to keep low key about you guys here *looks at tour bus* that doesn't help at all.)

"No!" He began to laugh "We're just parking!"

"Oh." I face palmed

"Yes." He patted my head "Now, let's get your head bandaged up and we'll talk about what do today."

"Ok." I smiled as he left to find bandages and my foster dad along with the two boys entered the living room from the front door "Hi!"

"You ok? We saw you fall!" Kendall freaked pointing to him and Logan

"Yeah, minimum blood on the ground and I didn't lose consciousness. I'm fine." I put my hand up

"That's good!" Logan had his hand over his heart then wiped away the sweat that collected "We want you to stay alive!"

"I'm back." Carlos smiled walking down the stairs with roll of bandages in his hand and the other had tape

I smiled lightly as he wrapped my head in the bandages then secured it with tape to make sure the bandage won't fall off. I looked into his chocolate (not really hazel because hazel is brown with a ting of yellow and Carlos' eyes were just plain brown) eyes and I saw compassion in them. He looked hurt after bandaging me up.

"What's wrong?" I cupped his cheek and my smile dropped to a slight frown

"I don't like seeing you hurt. Even bandaging you made me upset a bit." He spoke in the same tone I did when I first talked to him

"I know some people feel like that when they see somebody they care about hurt… I know because I've been there before." I stayed in the same tone as him

"You seen somebody hurt that you cared about?" Carlos eyes widen

"Yes, I've seen this person hurt before and I watched him slowly die out of my life too." I got up out of my chair and walked slowly to the kitchen

**THE KITCHEN**

"Who is this person?" Carlos followed me to the kitchen "If you don't mind telling me."

"I don't mind. You know Joe Henderson… right?" I pointed at my foster dad

"Yes." He said

"I say he's my dad but he's my foster dad. I've seen my dad hurt and I saw him dying with my own two eyes." I cried a bit but unnoticeable to anybody eyes

"So… What's your last name originally?" He asked

"I don't want to tell you. I like being a Henderson than what I was… trust me." I sat down in a swivel chair that was placed right by the lone counter "The Island."

"Oh." He frowned then smiled "That's good"

"Yeah it is." I smiled back looking out the back door

Just as our conversation was going and going; we heard the front door open. I, Logan, Carlos and Kendall saw James enter through the door angry as hell. His outfit was a v-neck white t-shirt, black almost leather like jacket, black jeans that were like bell bottomed and gray sneakers.

"Why is Ashley's blood on the ground?" James' mental twig snapped right then and there

I hid right behind Carlos so James wouldn't be more upset about me. His yell scared the living soul out of me. I never heard him like this before and it scary… Note: NEVER UPSET JAMES DIAMOND!

"How do you know that's Ashley's not anybody else's?" Kendall spoke in low voice to calm him down

"One: Her ring was directly in the pool of blood and two: There was a DNA detector in the tour bus." James held up my ring and the detector up for proof

(Why would you need a DNA detector on a tour bus when all you'll do is eat and sleep?)

"Oh!" Kendall put hand behind his head in surprise

"Yes!" He put his finger up "Why is some of her blood on the ground out there because that amount of blood and where it came from the body can or could've killed her!"

"Dude, clam the hell down!" Logan put his hands on James shoulders "Ashley tripped over her PJ pants and hit her head. She didn't lose conciseness and began walking already."

"Yeah… she is going to be fine. I bandaged her head up." Carlos spoke in the same tone as Kendall

This made the fire in James' head grow a little bigger instead of shrinking it.

"What did you do, Carlos?" James came close to Carlos' face.

"I had her bandaged up by me. She has a huge mark on her head that needed to be covered up." Carlos stood his ground as I clung to the back of his shirt and tears began their journey down face to the floor.

"Ok but why wouldn't you wake me up to tell me what happened to Ash?" James was about really hit something; I can tell in his voice.

"Why would've it mattered if we woke you up from your beauty rest?" Carlos yelled; making me cry as hard as I could with nobody hearing me.

"Yes!" He screamed "Because last night around four in the morning the power went out. During this time I went out to enjoy the reason the power went out: The thunderstorm... but Ashley went downstairs to see if anybody will stick with her till the storm ended. We ended up kissing on the patio couch last night before she passed out in my arms!"

I was just sobbing at that point nothing was going to stop these two until I intervened, but I needed to see what Carlos would say before I did so.

The three boys except James went wide eyed. They were shocked that I and James kissed.

"Dude if I knew that then I would have woken you up but I didn't so I didn't bother." Carlos voice went low into an apologetic voice "Can you please forgive me?"

James wrapped his arms around Carlos' body and mine; ending up to rub my back due to all my crying.

"I forgive you." He smiled and his fire went away completely "Dude… did you gain weight because your back is bigger and larger than before…"

Carlos noticed a tug on the back of shirt giving the signal I was right behind him. He turned his head to see me looking at him with red eyes filled with tears. He took one of his hands and rubbed my head. The other took my free hand not clinging to the shirt to pull me right in front of him.

"Not cool! Not cool at all, Carlos!" I jerked my head back to seeing him smiling like he had nothing to do with what was happening

"So? I didn't do it." He whistled

(God… just don't let me near Carlos today! *looks up and down on James* James on the other hand… please let near him the whole day!)

"Oh yea you-"I sighed "Never mind."

I jerked my head to see James again…

(James is now going to think of my differently now I have this huge bandage around my head…)

"Hey, Ash… you look beautiful in the bandage; with the removal would make you perfect and sometimes I don't like perfect." He smiled wrapping his arms around me; looking into my metallic blue and I'm looking into his hazel eyes

I'm imaging last night where for 15 minutes all we did was look into each other's eyes. It was very interesting what you can find in that much time. James found in that little of time; he likes me and wants me near him. I found; I got a new crush.

I sighed in bliss at the view I was staring at. James did the same but cuter than I could do. Once Carlos, Logan and Kendall coughed; I looked at them and they were pointing towards the living room where my foster dad was just gawking at us.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review (even though I might not get any...)*cries in her crying corner*<strong>

**James: Please review... tell you the truth her crying get annoying after awhile**

**THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!**

**James: What did I do?**

***sigh* Never mind *tears a bit* Please review...**

**James: PLEASE! .**

**-Princess.A.**


	6. Hospital & Roses

I don't own BTR.

James: *looks over* Why did you stop crying?

Because I still have one person who reviewed my story and it won't change soon...

James: Oh... Please continue the story *thinks* did I miss something in the last chapter?

(-) = thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HOSPITAL <strong>

I wake up from a slight concussion and find myself staring into a very clean room. All that I could remember was my foster dad gawking at me and James...

(JAMES, CARLOS, KENDALL, AND LOGAN; where are those four boys!) I panicked; skimming my eyes all over the room.

Once my eyes skimmed for about the fifth time; I saw the door open with my Diamond entering all worried with his hands behind his back.

"James?" I spoke softly; getting his attention very quickly

His eyes glanced over to my body. He shuddered in complete disgust like his hair was a mess.

"Ashley… "He gave a slight smile towards me "Do you remember who I am?"

I gave him my **'**Do you think I'm dumb**' **look and gave a sarcastic answer along with the look.

"No… you're that kid I kissed last night!" I punched his shoulder out "Of course I know who you are!"

His eyes went huge and then back to their smiling appearance I saw once I first met him. Everything that I was that was racked with worry… melted away and became normal, smiling at me again.

"Hey. I wanted to ask you something I been holding in me for a time now." James sighed taking his hand from his back to reveal roses.

In his hand were a single red rose, white roses, a light pink rose, lavender roses, a mixture of red/white roses, and a yellow rose with a red tip. I gasped when they all landed in my arms. Tears began to flow down my eyes.

"Are these all from you?" I wiped my tears with my hands

"No. White roses are from your dad. The light pink came from Kendall. The mix of red and white is from Logan. The yellow rose with the red tip came from Carlos.…." James took a deep breath looking down at ground, moving the ball of his foot back and forth.

"I'm taking a guess that the last two roses are from you, my love?" I blinked twice very cutely and smiling my own heart out

His eyes rejected the ground and quickly made their trip towards mine. His face had a slight pink to it when he looked at the ground then the pink became deeper when he looked at me. He didn't bother asking me but he just sat down on the bed while I was lying down.

"Hey!" I laughed

"What?" James threw his head back like he was he got punched in the face

"Did you ask to sit down?" I placed my hands at my hips like I was mad

"No… No I didn't… Did I have to?" James stood up and raised an eyebrow at me

"I was joking around, James. You can sit down if you want." I smiled and patted the place where he sat in the first place.

We looked at each other like we've just met and things were getting awkward. James had the same blush present on his face when he looked down to the ground and I developed a blush that was a visible red located on my cheeks.

Our eyes were in the same lock they were in last night. I became very curious to know what was going through James' mind while looking into those bright yellow/brown irises that were called eyes, but I made a promise that I wouldn't read his mind until I thought it was necessary. I shook the thought of reading his mind off of my own mind.

As we were looking into each other's eyes I couldn't tell that I and James' lips were getting closer to one another' I realized that James' lips were covering mine; my hands reacted by going around his neck and one hand went to pull his hair closer to me. I could feel his body taking over mine in a quick second… faster than I could even think. I decided to break once I felt like I needed air to breathe.

"I'm sorry for splitting…" I took deep breath "I needed to breathe. You don't understand how over powering you can be, James."

James' arms were around me and gripping on me like a mother holding a child when she is running for her life. I felt like I was protected with his arms around me and I can smell him next to me knowing that it's my Diamond holding me… nobody else.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting the life almost squeezed out of me but James' grip.

James looked down at me, smiled slightly and pointed out the doorway.

"It's those fan girls over there."

I looked outward and saw four fan girls with angry faces ready to hit something that comes their way.

"Oh crap! I'm screwed…" I face palmed

"No, you're not…" James pulled me closer to him and it was so very close that I could hear his beating heart. "What do you hear?"

I smiled at him and placed my free hand over his heart.

"I can hear your heart, James."

"Now you might think this is a cheesy line but the heart you hear beating… Only beats for you." James kissed my forehead

Now when James kissed my forehead the fan girls that were watching us got angry and ran to us. I looked shocked and surprised that these girls would go to such lengths to see one member of BTR. Before the girls could reach the door; my foster dad came in his Army uniform and stopped the girls.

"Sorry girls!" Dad smiled "The boy already has a girl and I'm taking him home."

James and I smiled at my dad for coming to the rescue. James got up and waved goodbye to me.

(No, James! Please stay!) I was beginning to cry when I saw him leave the door way

I lay down and closed my eyes with trails of tears present on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

James: Well It's good... sappy romantic...

**It's good and that counts the most!**

James: Whatever you say...

**Please review!**

**-Princess.A.**


	7. James, Concert, and Notes

Can you please do the disclaimer for me?

Carlos: Suuure..., but why can't you do it? You say the disclaimer all the time.

I don't really feel like saying it this time around.

Carlos: You feeling ok? *places hand on Princess' forehead*

*backs hand away* I'm fine. Please sat the d**m disclaimer.

Carlos: *wide eyes* Ok! *eyes back to normal* Princess.A. doesn't own Big Time Rush but she wishes.

Please enjoy the story btw (by the way) this is the last chapter in the story….

(-) = Thoughts

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day; still stuck in the hospital. I was looking at the roses the five guys I had in my home give me. I began thinking about the concert in one weekfive days and Big Time Rush.

(It's Sunday morning and I haven't heard from my dad or the guys. I'm really thinking why did I meet the guys in Virginia Beach? Am I going to see them later in life or what? I need answers and I need them now!)I got out of the hospital bed and walked over to the window; looking out at the beach and the people doing beach things.

While I was looking out the window; I glanced at the beach and saw a group of people gathering at an empty stage… or so I thought.

(What in the world are those people at that stage for?) I clocked my head slightly

As my wondering began to ponder; a nurse came in to tell and give me something.

"Ms. Henderson." The nurse came right behind me and tapped me on the shoulder

I turned around to see the nurse holding a note like letter in her hands which had my name on it.

"Who wrote the letter?" I gently took the letter from the nurse's hand,

The nurse let go of the letter and began to speak.

"A guy named James Diamond dropped the letter off and told me to give it to you." The nurse smiled awkwardly

I looked down at the letter. I gave a look at the letter like I was regretting having it in my hands. The nurse looked at me then left without saying another word to me. I looked at the stage then the letter and back to the stage.

(I have a good feeling that this letter has to connect to the stage outside on the beach.) I monotoned

I slowly opened the letter; might think that I might break to pieces after reading the letter… sure enough I did.

* * *

><p>Dear Ashley,<p>

I'm sorry for what has happened last night with those girls. I mean whatcan I do when I'm a star and loved by many people? I know how you feel; being cooped up in a hospital bed and just watching T.V all day when you're busy watching (on a daily basis) your dad not trying to burn the house down. Me, Kendall, Carlos and Logan had to keep your dad away from the oven all day and it was a BIG TIME job! Don't worry about your dad. He's fine and can't wait for you to come home. I've might forgot to tell you this, but you got in the hospital by the blood from your head that wasn't pressurized.

Anyway, you already noticed that the two roses I gave you last night meant I love you and it was at first sight. I will always love you even when I go away… I know… I don't like the thought of leaving either. But we both saw it coming… we just ignored it until now. In this letter I gave you; there is two things. One there is an A necklace meaning you and a J bracelet meaning me that always has your hand (or wrist… whatever you want to say). The last thing is a concert outside your window to say goodbye. I love you to the end of time and beyond that. Please never forget me.

Love,

James Diamond 3

* * *

><p>After reading the letter my heart sunk to the bottom of me and it went numb. I didn't want to watch the concert and start to cry right in front of right in front of James would be disgrace to me. Once I heard the guys sing their first song "Big time rush" I turned my head away; ready to wait till they were done. Once they ended their last song "Stuck" James grabbed his mic.<p>

"Thanks for coming! We arranged this concert for a special someone who is stuck in the hospital watching right now!" James calmed down hishis voice "I want to read a poem that describe me and the girl who I feel for. The girl I fell for wrote this herself… Ashley Henderson."

My body frozed up and quickly turned over to the stage to see James reading a peice of paper.

* * *

><p>Love<p>

Love doesn't change us

It just means that were more than friends

An addition to us… There's a plus

We're in love till time ends

My heart tends to skip beats when you come around

My eyes flutter shut when you kiss me

I feel like I've been lifted off the ground

I have a feeling that we're really meant to be

Love is an over powering feeling

It can't be stopped; No matter how much we try

I see our love growing; me on one knee with a question reeling

As I stay in my position I'm in; you begin to cry

Nothing in me or my loving heart can replace loving you

You're everything I ever needed, wanted; you're pure and true

* * *

><p>My eyes began to waterand make trails down my face. I didn't want him to leave like this.<p>

(THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M NOT WATCHING HIM LEAVE LIKE THIS!) I ripped my IV off of my arm, took off my hospital gown, trade it with my clothes, took off my bandage, and headed out the door.

The nurses tried to stop me but one nurse understood what I was going through so she stopped the other nurses. I thank her to this day. I got to the beach entrance where the stage was near and yelled.

"James Diamond!"

The brunette turned his head to see me out of the hospital, not bandaged up and smiling like myself.

I was wearing a black tank-top, a white blouse that had a mini vest that was white that had one button, a black skirt that when it stopped it went out-wards that stopped at the end of my kness and my black designer flats.

I saw those hazel eyes glitter like the first day I met and kissed him. He became in shock mode until Kendall hit him in the back and James ran up to me.

Once I felt arms wrap around me and I was going into the air; I knew that James was hugging me like it was the last time we could ever see each other.

"Hey. I thought I wouldn't see you out of the hospital when I left." James cradled me in his arms like I was his baby

"And I thought I wouldn't see you in person before you left." I tapped his nose with my finger playfully

"We don't always get what we want sometimes but this time around-"James smiled

"We got what we wanted." I finished for James

"Yeah…" James looked into my metallic blue eyes and just bore into them "I guess you're right."

I smiled once I saw those hazel eyes boring into my metallic blue ones. I took one finger, took the finger to dip his chin down which made his face go down, and I went in for the kill.

Once I touched James' lips with mine; I felt like heaven came to me. I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. My emotions were all racked up and it was all to James. James meant everything to me. All I look for in guys are… they make me smile, I can completely trust them, they're able to back me up if something goes wrong, they're always there to help me when I hurt, and they aren't embarrassed to be around me….

(James…. You're everything that my checklist checks off on. Now when it comes to trusting you… I'm not sure if I can when you leave, butif you read my poem "Love" and really mean it while you were reading… I know I can trust you when you leave.) I mind sighed blissfully

Once I felt James stop kissing me; my world stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked like I was confused (And I am)

"You weren't kissing me back…" James' face dropped "are you ok?"

I blinked twice then I face palmed myself knowing I went into my own world.

"I'm sorry!" I panicked "I went into dreamland!"

James took one finger to my chin and brought my face to us touching noses.

"Now why did you go off in your own world when I'm your world?" He asked

Now I became much blanked at that question. I looked around to see if something I will give me an answer, but nothing came.

"Well I was thinking about you. Everything you are to me and what you'll be when you leave." I smiled my best knowing I'm deeply telling the truth.

"You were really thinking about me?" James asked with face becoming brighter by the second.

"I was. You're always on my mind." I deeply smiled even making me have butterflies in my stomach "Do you mind if I sing a song?"

James nodded his head and gently puts me down from his arms. I quickly ran to the stage, grabbed a mic and I had James quickly following me.

"What *pant* do you *pant* want to sing?" James panted

"Well "fall to pieces" By Avril Lavigne" I chuckled a tiny bit

"Well…" James looked at the guys and the guys shook their heads. Carlos on the other hand didn't really respond. "Go right ahead."

"Ok!" I spoke into the mic "This song is "fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne and I sing this song to my guys, James Diamond."

Everybody even Carlos looked at James who was blushing. I began to sing with my eyes shut pretending nobody is there.

* * *

><p>I looked away<br>Then I look back at you  
>You try to say<br>The things that you can't undo  
>If I had my way<br>I'd never get over you  
>Today's the day<br>I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And I don't wanna fall to pieces<br>I just want to sit and stare at you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>And I don't want a conversation  
>I just want to cry in front of you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>Cuz I'm in Love With you<p>

* * *

><p>During this break I heard somebody's thought (You might have forgot I have super powers, but due to James making me fell normal for the first time I didn't mention till now.) become loud like it was somebody talking right next to me.<p>

(I wish that was me she was signing to instead of James.)

I shook the thought off and paid attention back to the song.

* * *

><p>You're the only one,<br>I'd be with till the end  
>When I come undone<br>You bring me back again  
>Back under the stars<br>Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
>Cuz I'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you<p>

* * *

><p>After the song was over my thoughts went to the person who was thinking "I wish that was me she was singing to instead of James". My thoughts couldn't shake off the person who said that. I really felt bad for this person. I didn't realize what happened net but all that I know is… I passed out again.<p>

**AT HOME**

I woke up in my home, on the couch and on the T.V "Grown Ups" was playing.

(Why am I always passing out everywhere I go?) I face palmed.

I quickly looked around to see if the guys were still here. I got up and looked outsideto see if the tour bus was there but it was gone. I began to cry so loudly that my dad came rushing inside from smoking to come to my side.

"Ashley! Please calm down, honey!" Foster dad rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me

"How can I when James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall just left with no note or something!" I pounded the nearest wall to me

"They left you a note." Dad spoke softly

"They did?" I sniffled a bit from my crying

"Yes."

"Where is it?" I stood up

"It's located in your room for some strange reason"

"Thanks!" I kissed my dad's forehead and ran the hell up the stairs like my life depended on it

**MY BEDROOM**

I slammed the door open and looked for a note like paper but instead where my two lonely poems were; I saw four pieces of papers that looked poems written by one of the guys.

* * *

><p>Ash,<p>

I want to tell you that the song you sung sounded amazing. I wish you could be with me every day but you can't. I hope you do ok without me.

Love,

James Diamond**3**

P.S Please stop passing out! It's not good for you!** ;)**

* * *

><p>Ashley,<p>

I know we didn't talk much after you and James hooked up, but I wish we can keep in contact so I gave you my number along with the others (if you don't mind). Anyways I hope you get better and have a great life!

Hugs,

Carlos Garcia **XD**

* * *

><p>Ashley,<p>

I know we didn't really talk to each other, but I know we can become friends later in life. I don't know if Carlos didn't mention but he gave you everybody's number. I would love to talk to you once you wake up. I hope you get better and have a great life!

Sincerely,

Kendall Knight** :) **

* * *

><p>Ashley,<p>

We never talked at all but I would love to know who you are like James does. From what he told me is that you really love math and have a really good memory when it comes to the subject. I would like to know you can remember math so quickly. Anyways... Please be safe, get better and have a great life!

Sincerely

Logan Mitchell **:)**

* * *

><p>After reading the mini notes the guys wrote I got down on my knees and began to cry.<p>

(These guys are so nice, helpful, and creative. I wish I can give them something in return…) I wiped my tears away and relooked at the notes.

On my table where the radio was I saw my pink Pantech flip keyboard phone light up after getting a message. I got James texting me.

* * *

><p>James: You up, love?<p>

Yes I'm up.

James: Are you angry?

Am I angry? Well…

James: Are you? I'm sorry that we left all suddenly and the notes weren't able to make up the leave! *tears run down the "face"*

James. *wipes tears away*

James: What? :)

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in a very long time.

James: Really? Because I have more up my sleeve if you want hear more.

No I had my daily dose of James Diamond today… I maybe had an over dose too…

James: *hurt* Alright then! I'm going to stop talking to you!

NO! I'm saying an over dose of you in person! But I can be up all night texting to you though

James: Ok. Now I'm wondering if you still have that necklace and bracelet I gave you?

I looked on my neck and my left wrist (that was the hand James really like to hold for some odd reason). The necklace and bracelet were located right where they needed to be.

Yes. Along with my wonderful roses that I got from you guys.

James: Ok, Well I'm getting on the plane now and need to stop texting. Its 9:30 here and I won't get to Cali until 12 or 12:30 in the morning here. So it's really a good idea if you get some sleep now.

Sure, dad. I'll go to bed on your command.

James: That's right, daughter! Good night. I love you.

I love you too, Jamie. Good night.

After I texted him back I got into bed a slowly slipped into dream land.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Carlos: That was touching!

James: Why am I always the one every girl wants?

Have you seen yourself, James?

James: Yes, but I didn't know I'm really loved.

Either way... Please review! Princess.A. out!

**-Princess.A**


End file.
